Cup
by pindanglicious
Summary: 'Cup' Satu kecupan mendarat di kening. Dua pipi, dan tiga— "APA-APAAN KALIAN INI!" SasuSaku Family. RnR?


.

pindanglicious on deviantart proudly present

a Naruto FanFiction

.

**Cup**

**Naruto © Om Kishi  
Fanfic + Fanart © pindanglicious  
**

**Rate: T  
Warning: Canon, OC for NextGen, OOC, typo, soft incest  
Summary: **_'Cup'! Satu kecupan mendarat di kening. Dua pipi, dan tiga─ "APA-APAAN KALIAN INI!" SasuSaku Family. RnR?_

.

.

.

_**Kening.**_

"Waaa! _Otanjoubi omedettou_~!"

Uchiha Sakura memeluk kedua anak berambut _donker _erat-erat.

Wanita berambut merah muda sebahu yang menyandang status _jounin _itu menggesek-gesekkan pipinya pada pipi anak lelakinya gemas. Membuat pemuda bermata sehijau batu giok itu meronta akibat perlakuan sang ibu.

"_Kaa-chaaaan!_"

"_Kaa-san_, lepas…."

Keduanya meronta bersamaan. Sang pemuda bermata hijau merengek dengan nada manja, dan sang gadis yang mirip dengannya mengajukan protesnya dengan nada super datar. Wajah gadis itu sama sekali tak menunjukkan kebahagiaan walau hari ini adalah hari lahirnya ─dan hari lahir pemuda di sebelahnya. Singkat kata, saudara kembarnya.

"Habis _Kaa-san nggak _mau kehilangan Ryuzaki-_kun _dan Ichigo-_chan_!" Sakura balas merengek, tak mau melepas pelukannya. (Tak menyadari seseorang menatapnya tajam, penuh api kecemburuan.) "─padahal rasanya, baru kemarin _Kaa-san _menyusui kalian yang masih lucu, dan sekarang kalian sudah berusia empat belas tahun! Huhuhu…."

Lagi, seorang yang terbakar api cemburu itu memutar bola matanya kesal melihat sandiwara kacang itu. Ia melipat tangannya di depan dada, masih kesal. Sangat kesal. Ayolah, coba bayangkan kalau **istrimu **direbut ole─ tunggu! Itu berlebihan, hei! Uchiha kembar itu anakmu, 'kan?

"Eh? Sasuke-_kun nggak _mau ikut berpelukan?"

Sakura yang kemudian menyadari tatapan cemburu itu bertanya polos pada suaminya. Membuat Uchiha Sasuke mendengus menahan tawanya, lalu membuang mukanya ke lain arah.

"_Nggak _mau. Aku _nggak _suka berpelukan dengan bocah," ambeknya ketus. Istri dan anak-anaknya kemudian terkekeh geli. Mereka melepas pelukannya, tatkala sang ibu menghampiri sang ayah yang berada di pojok dapur, terisolasi mungkin. Pesta yang sangat bising tadi benar-benar membuat Sasuke frustasi. Sangat frustasi. Rumahnya kini laksana kapal pecah.

Sakura menatap lembut suaminya. Jemari lentiknya bergerak menelusuri garis rahang pria super tampan di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kau belum memberi hadiah pada Ryuzaki-_kun _dan Ichigo-_chan_," ujar wanita beriris giok itu lembut. Sasuke menatapnya kemudian, dan menghampiri kedua anaknya yang masih bercengkerama di meja makan kotornya.

Pria itu menelan ludah. Jijik melihat pemandangan yang tersodor di hadapannya. Krim kue di mana-mana. Idih.

"Ngg, kenapa _Tou-chan_ berdiri di depan kami?" tanya Uchiha Ryuzaki polos seraya memainkan kue di mejanya.

"Mungkin _Tou-san _minta diurut," ─Uchiha Ichigo menjawabnya asal tanpa intonasi. Adik kembarnya menatap _ilfeel _ke arahnya.

"Lawakanmu _nggak _lucu,"

"Heh. Lawakan, katamu? Itu filosofi. _Tou-san _'kan _nggak _selamanya muda. Ada waktunya di mana dia terkena _encok_."

"Kau jangan berdoa yang _nggak-nggak _dong, Ichigo! Harusnya kau bersyukur punya ayah ganteng sepertinya!"

"Cih. Fanatik. _Shota._"

"APA KATAMU!?"

"Tuh, suaramu masih seperti _cewek_."

"EH, KAU JUGA _NGGAK _NYADAR, DADAMU KAYAK PAPAN GILESAN!"

"Selain suara, aku yakin 'anu'mu juga belum membesar, 'kan?"

"KA-KAU MESUM BANGET!"

"KAU MEMANGNYA _NGGAK_!?"

"KAU LEBIH MESUM, ITU MENYANGKUT PRIVASI KEJANTANAN TAHU!"

"KAU JUGA SAMA SAJA, PENDEK!"

"KAU! AKU AKAN MENOBATKANMU SEBAGAI _KUNOICHI _BERDADA PALING RATA!"

"KAU SUDAH **RESMI **DINOBATKAN SEBAGAI _COWOK _PALING PENDEK SEANGKATAN ROOKIE!"

_Shit._

Sasuke dan Sakura menjedotkan kening mereka ke tembok terdekat.

Sampai kapan si kembar akan berhenti bertengkar? Padahal usia mereka sudah empat belas tahun sekarang.

"Heeeiiii kalian _nggak _boleh bertengkar begitu, duh!" lerai sang ibu menengahi pertengkaran muda mudi itu. Ia susah payah memisahkan kedua tubuh anaknya yang menempel, tak mau kalau bertengkar. Ibu muda itu kemudian memanyunkan bibirnya kesal melihat suaminya malah berdiri santai, dengan wajah _stoic_. "Sasuke-_kun_! Bantu aku memisahkan mereka dong!" sungutnya.

Sebelah alis Sasuke terangkat. Ia bingung mau mengucapkan apa pada anak-anaknya. Tapi sejenak kemudian otak cerdasnya yang cemerlang mengeluarkan sebuah gagasan (gila).

"Kalian tidak saling bertukar kado, eh?" tanyanya memecah suasana. Ichigo dan Ryuzaki menggeleng serempak.

"Aku belum, tapi aku punya yang sedikit spesial," ujar Ryuzaki manis.

"Apa i─"

'_CUP'_

Belum sampai Sasuke melanjutkan perkataannya, pemuda berusia empat belas tahun itu kemudian mencium kening saudarinya. Kedua orangtuanya terbelalak lebar, mulut mereka menganga. Termasuk Ichigo yang terbengong menatap adik tiga menitnya. Padahal tadi mereka baru saja bertengkar.

"Cuma menunjukkan rasa sayangku sebagai saudara pada Ichigo, kok. Hehehe."

.

Ah, iya, benar. Tak apa kalau hanya berlandaskan kasih sayang antar saudara.

.

.

.

_**Pipi**_

"_Baka. Dobe. Baka. Dobe. Baka. Dobe. Baka. Dobe."_

'_SRET SRET SRET'_

Pedang _kusanagi _itu melayang, menebas gelondongan kayu yang terserak di sekitar _training field_. Memecah belahnya menjadi beberapa bagian. Sudah bisa ditebak, Uchiha Ichigo adalah pelakunya.

Ia mendengus sebal setelah melihat pemandangan yang cukup memuaskan di hadapannya.

Gadis berusia empat belas tahun yang memegang jabatan sebagai kapten tim ANBU itu memang memiliki sifat yang sama persis seperti ayahnya. Ia adalah _kunoichi _paling bengis, dingin, dan sadis. Tanyakan pada Rookie seangkatannya.

Ia pandai berpedang, seperti Sasuke. Cek. Ia tak berhati lembut, seperti Sasuke. Cek. Ia mampu mengaktifkan _sharingan_, cek. Ia irit kata dan pelit senyuman, cek. Cek, cek, cek, dan cek. DNA sang ayah bukan menjadi sang resesif di sini. Sayang sekali, gadis itu labil seperti ayahnya, tak menguasai ilmu _ninjutsu_ medis sedikit pun, tak memiliki tenaga sebesar monster, dan tak pandai mengontrol chakra. Sedangkan Ryuzaki memiliki sifat yang sebaliknya.

"Kau mengotori tempat ini,"

Suara _baritone _datar yang familiar berdenging di telinganya. Dengan santai gadis remaja itu menoleh, mendapati ayahnya yang tengah memerhatikannya di sebalik pohon rindang.

"_Tou-san nggak_ akan pernah mengerti kegalauan seorang gadis," balasnya datar. Membuat Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya bingung.

"Kenapa begitu? Aku mengerti. Aku ayahmu."

"Kau bukan gadis."

Uchiha Sasuke mendesah pasrah sekaligus sebal. Ia kemudian turun. Ketua tim ANBU itu menepuk pucuk kepala putri ─sekaligus bawahannya lembut. "Masalah dengan Uzumaki Rutohi? ─anak itu memang _sedikit _idiot, seperti **ayahnya**." Hiburnya garing. Putri sulungnya mendenguskan tawa kecil. "Mungkin kau terlalu dingin padanya ─atau bisa jadi ia terlalu menyebalkan,"

Sejenak mata mereka bertemu pandang. Angin berhembus, menerbangkan rambut keduanya yang berwarna biru tua kehitaman.

"Ayo pulang. Aku yakin Ryuzaki dan ibumu merindukan kita," gurau pria itu lagi, menuntun putrinya pulang ke rumah.

─dan memang benar, ikatan sepasang saudara kembar tak pernah terpisahkan. Belum mereka membuka pintu, sang duplikat Ichigo dalam lain jenis itu menyembul keluar, memeluk saudarinya erat dan mengoceh. Kedua orangtuanya hanya tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah mereka. Sudah biasa. Kedua anak itu terkadang bertengkar hebat, namun akur dalam waktu yang sangat cepat.

"HUWAAA! AKU KANGEEN! BANGEEET!" raung Ryuzaki. Lelaki muda itu tak rela melepas tubuh mungil Ichigo yang tengah kesulitan bernapas dalam pelukan mautnya. Bodohnya ia tak menyadari kapasitas tenaga yang ia miliki. "AKU ─MESKI KITA BERDUA SAMA-SAMA KAPTEN TIM ANBU YANG SERING DIPERINTAH SAMA ATASAN KITA," ─mata hijau Ryuzaki menyorotkan tatapan sindiran ke arah Sasuke. "─YANG SERING PULANG PERGI KE MANA-MANA, WALAU AKHIRNYA BERJUMPA LAGI, TAPI AKU SERING KEPIKIRAN ICHIGO!"

'_Duh. Kenapa kedua anak itu selalu saja mempertontonkan drama soft-twincest yang memalukan?' _jerit Sasuke dalam hatinya seraya memasang _palm face_. Ia memilih untuk menghampiri istri tercinta dan berniat membawa ke kamar. Eh, tunggu.

'_CUP'_

Lagi-lagi Sasuke dan Sakura terbelalak. Alangkah terkejutnya pasangan abadi itu saat melihat Ryuzaki mengecup kedua pipi Ichigo.

"HYAAA! NGAPAIIN?" teriak keduanya serentak dengan wajah membiru. Ryuzaki hanya nyengir tak berdosa seraya memberikan alibinya.

"Cuma menunjukkan simpatiku pada Ichigo. Aku tahu dia sedang galau karena dikasih _harkos _sama Rutohi. Hehehehhehehehehe …"

─dan, _plak_! Ichigo menampar pipi kanan adik kembarnya dengan wajah _tsundere_.

.

.

.

**Kening, pipi, dan─ huwaa!**

Uchiha Sasuke mengerang frustasi di meja makannya karena kedua anaknya masih saja beradu mulut. Mereka bersuara seperti toa, menyakitkan dan membisingkan telinga. Andai Ryuzaki dan Ichigo bukan anaknya, Sasuke pasti sudah mencincang tubuh kedua anak itu dan menjadikannya sup.

Bukan berarti Sasuke tak mau menegur mereka, tapi ia berharap sesuatu yang lebih mengejutkan untuk menghentikannya. Sakura bisa saja datang dari arah dapur dengan tampang sangarnya, dan membanting meja ke arah si kembar. Seperti beberapa tahun yang lalu, mereka membungkus si kembar menjadi sebuah kado natal. Sayang sekali wanita itu harus dinas ke luar kota. Naruto pasti dihabisi oleh Sasuke kalau saja ia bukan Hokage.

"DENGAR BODOH, KAU MENGOTORI MAKALAHKU! AKU BISA HABIS DIBANTAI HOKAGE!"

─Sasuke memijat keningnya pasrah.

"A-AKU _NGGAK _SENGAJA! KAU INI SENANG _BANGET _MENYALAH-NYALAHKANKU, ICHIGO!"

─Sasuke menggigit bibir bawahnya tegang.

"SIAPA SURUH KAU MAKAN KUE DI DEKAT MAKALAH, HAH? LAGIAN JADI KOTOR, _KAA-SAN _BAKAL _NGGAK _ADA DI RUMAH BEBERAPA HARI!"

"HABIS _NGGAK _ADA TEMPAT BUAT MAKAN!"

"KAU INI TOLOL SEKALI! MEMANGNYA KITA _NGGAK _PUNYA RUANG MAKAN?"

"Ng … pu-punya, hehe…."

─baiklah, kau kalah, Ryuzaki.

Sadar akan tatapan datar sang ayah yang penuh kemarahan, kedua anak itu menoleh. Mereka segera menghentikan perdebatan mereka, kembali duduk manis di tempat dan merapikan meja makan yang berantakan. Sasuke mendengus.

"Sudah puas bertengkarnya?" tanyanya dingin. Kedua anaknya menunduk bersalah.

"Iya, _Tou-san_ …"

"Kalian berdua, cepat minta maaf!"

"_Ha-hai!"_

Sasuke tidak bodoh.

Ia memicingkan matanya penasaran saat Ryuzaki dan Ichigo berhadap-hadapan dan saling mendekatkan wajah mereka. Ada apa dengan mereka? Apa yang akan mereka lakukan?

'_Cup'_

─satu kecupan di kening Ichigo. Napas Sasuke tertahan.

"Maafkan aku ya Ichigo, sudah mengotori makalahmu. Aku janji _nggak _akan melakukannya lagi,"

Oh, jadi itu cara mereka bermaaf-maafan.

'_Cup'_

─satu kecupan di pipi Ryuzaki. Sasuke tambah memicingkan matanya _ilfeel_.

"Hn. Maafkan aku juga."

Ah, itu adalah cara Ichigo memohon maaf.

'_Kenapa … kenapa mereka mempertontonkan adegan twincest lagi?' _batin Sasuke menjerit-jerit frustasi.

'_Cup!'_

─dan satu kecupan terakhir, mendarat di …

"APA-APAAN KALIAN INI!"

Uchiha Sasuke berteriak lepas kendali saat melihat kedua anak itu saling menempelkan bibir mereka. Ia dengan susah payah memisahkan si kembar agar bibir mereka terlepas.

Ryuzaki menatap ayahnya polos.

"Ngg, kenapa _Tou-san_?" tanya bocah itu tanpa dosa. Persimpangan berwarna merah muncul di dahi sang ayah.

"_NGGAK _USAH PAKAI CIUMAN BIBIR SEGALA, TAHU! ITU MEMUAKKAN!" protesnya seraya menunjuk-nunjuk batang hidung Ryuzaki. "KALIAN 'KAN SAUDARA! KALAU _KAA-SAN _TAHU, KALIAN PASTI SUDAH DIJADIKANNYA DAGING SEMUR!"

"M-maaf, _Tou-san_, kami _nggak _tahu … habisnya aku sering melihat _Tou-san _mencium kening, pipi, dan bibir _Kaa-chan _saat minta maaf di kamar kalian,"

─dan, _'PESHHH' _pipi Sasuke merona hebat. Ia kalah telak dan hanya bisa membungkam mulutnya, tak bisa merespon pernyataan polos dari anaknya.

.

Lain kali, Sasuke, kau harus rajin mengunci pintu kamarmu.

**Owari**

Ending dengan nistanya =_=

Btw Ichigo sama Ryuzaki incest itu udah biasa un XD saya sering ngegambar mereka incest di galeri dA saya dan hasilnya hohoho pada banyak yang setuju. /okeyangnistaitusiapa /elowoi

Btw btw btw makasih banyak yang udah review fic sebelumnya ya owod  
Akhir kata, salam liburan xD (?)

_=pindanglicious_


End file.
